The Fall of Siadon
by LadyofNightmares
Summary: The story of how a young girl who has no memory of her past, is drawn into a world of dark magic, handsome vampires, and evil sorcerers.


SIADON'S FALL

The tides roll in against the pale, fearless shoreline. The sky, a disguised gray, weeps passionately over the ferocious sea. The world carries such emotions. As do people. But the world, being not a person, has great difficulty controlling these emotions. And so, it weeps. There is no such being there to lend comfort. There is no such passion for the world.

Deep into the dark, heavily leaves forest of Efteling, the young Princess, Kiesha, waits with her mother. They sit in silence as the drums of death echo over the treetops and down into the screaming sea deep into the valley. Tears of pain and wonder drip down the young girls face. The Kingdom has fallen. There is no safe haven for these two lost and tortures souls. As they sit, loud, violent footsteps pound closer to them. The mother rushes up. 

"My darling, go! You must! The guards, they have found us. You must go! You are our only hope for a safe life! Go!" As the footsteps grow louder and closer, the young girl runs. Her feet barely gracing the earth as she makes her way out of the wounded forest. Her tears continue falling. Her hope and life has been shattered…she is no longer at peace. As the Valley of the poor comes closer and clearer into view, Kiesha stops. Her eyes, swollen and pained with tears of sadness, worry, and agony, look back at her once trusted forest. The screams of innocent and brave soldiers and maidens leave haunting effects on her young mind. The world she knew was no longer available. She was no longer a princess.

As she turned back to face her future, hands, as large as boulders, latched onto her small and fragile frame. Her screams were loud, but not enough to stop them. With strong arms that could easily break her, they carried her away. Away to a place of dark magik, legends, and blood. From there, she was raised by monsters. Creatures so vile, the devil himself had feared their arrival. Her mind, however, was not affected. Although she was to live with these so called "creatures", she would never call them friends. From the abuse she endured from them, they were enemies. But to her, that secret was kept.

After the smoke of homes had cleared, a man, age of seventeen, wandered aimlessly through the shinning forest. His destination unknown. His long dark hair blowing fiercely in the wind and his eyes damp from tears. Unlike other men his age, he held knowledge greater than any elder. Although many would enjoy this gift, it only grieved the young man. Far too many years spent in the same life. A bore that would have killed if it were at all possible for him. But death was not in this mans future. Nor will it ever be.

As his body falls heavily to the ground, more tears swell in his pale green eyes, but before a tear falls, something catches his eye. Its small, almost unnoticeable. He crawls to it, eyes wide with wonder. The symbol of water hangs from a chain. In his large hands, the pendant rests. Heat, as if just fallen from the neck of a human, pulses through his hand. He places it over his head, letting the symbol press against his heart-or where his heart should be-and continues in his sulking. His mind playing a skit of who had dropped this treasure. Wondering whether or not they will return to get it.

Ten Years Later

At the young age of five, Kiesha was brought to the lands of Siadon. Here, large violent creatures roamed. Their lives were kept to guard the Queen Neera and her beloved son, Vastra. Her son isn't Important just yet, he will be though. Neera is the main threat. Her and only her. But it was also because of her that Kiesha survived. She kept Kiesha for her own dark purposes. She treated her like dirt, but she was to treat her with love and respect. What a life to live. Although Kasha was young, she knew there was no hope to leave this forgotten place of demons and hatred.

The land of Siadon had grown darker over the years. When Kiesha came to the village as a child, trees were full and scattered over the land. Although heavy clouds hung low in the sky, there was a slight brightness about the place that intrigued her. There were animals that roamed freely through the lands; deer, foxes, wolves and bears called the land their home as well. They welcomed visitors with bloodshed and territory marks. Kiesha found peace with the animals as she did with the forest and sea that surrounded the valley. Although young, her senses of nature and earth were becoming more and more evident as the months passed.

As the seasons changed along with the people, Kiesha grew. She was no longer the small petite girl she had once been known by. She had gotten taller by almost two feet, her hair color and eye color had been altered, and her mindset had completely changed.

She was beautiful. It wasn't an ordinary beauty though. She hid it deep within the creases of her smile. She was undiscovered, and a mystery; A puzzle without completion. She was-in one word-strange.

The bright, constant sun beamed down on the young woman who bathed in its pure light. Her eyes shut to a mere slit. Her cheeks pink as wildflowers and her hair light as marigolds. Her tattered and torn clothing, if one could call it that, hung loose to her small, petite body. Although young in size, she was ancient in wisdom. Her mind ached with information as she entered into the forest. Knowing every tree and flower was habit. A passion she discovered long ago. A passion no one in the village knew about.

Kiesha was a kind, good natured soul. She was one with the earth and all its inhabitants. In the earl mornings when she left the village, she wandered deep into the forest, and remained there until the darkness had fallen. If she had the choice, she would remain there until forever, but then, the creatures would begin searching for her. Of all beings, she did not want them to know where her happiness was stored. She would not give them the pleasure of taking it from her. And so she remained in the forest, well hidden by large leaves that gung from even larger trees. The sun broke through small openings, smearing light upon her pale, fragile face. She let the beams warm her, and ease away her stress. Since she was young, there was never anywhere to hide from the creatures, but one day, while hunting, she discovered this clearing. So peaceful and away from the creatures, she knew from the start it was meant for her, the way only she had found it, even though there were others with her. This spot was hers and only hers and she would keep it that way, even if it meant hiding it from the one person she trusted…

"Kiesha, why don't you give the world a smile for a change. Your face holds so much feeling, but nothing of happiness. You are alive, aren't you? That in itself should be something to smile about." A small nymph, Iris, spoke joyfully to Kiesha as they made their way to the small spring found deep within the forest.

"I have nothing to be happy about, Iris. I live in a village full of damned beast from hell. I am bused nearly everyday, I have no other friends, and I have no other humans to talk to. There is nothing here for me. There will never be anything here for me." Anger filled her face. She continued the downhill walk to the spring.

The cool crisp air surrounding the spring spelled of berries; an instant relaxation to the few who knew it existed. The water below was a bright, clear blue and held many ripples as small fish escaped the water for brief moments.

"Come on! The sun is just right!" Standing before the water, her small hands shaking, Kiesha began to undress. Beneath her tattered clothes, hands prints in blacks and blues covered her small black, along with healing wounds and scars. Instantly, Iris was taken back. She had never known that the abuse from the creatures had gone so far. She went forward, almost as if to try and heal the wounds, but stopped just as her finger brushed against Kiesha's skin.

"Oh-oh no." Iris' hands flew to her mouth. From here, a small quantity of tears rolled down her small, porcelain face. Luckily, Kiesha had already dived into the enchanted water and didn't see this show of water works. Quickly, Iris undressed as well, wiping her face with the back of her small hand, and walking slowly into the cool water…

The palace was silent. No servants running to and from, no animals wandering just silence. In this silence, Jensa, the Prince of Queant, sat waiting, his long red hair hanging over his broad shoulders. For what, his mind went blank, but still he waited. So many thoughts ran freely through his mind, making him question his own sanity. And then a reassuring gesture was emitted.

From his neck, a pendant that bore the symbol of water, hung loosely. Ten years ago, in a forest, he had found it, as if by luck. Since then, around his neck it stayed. Every day, he would hold the small piece in his hand, feeling the warmth that had stayed glued to it since it had been picked up in the woods. It was his charm. His sunlight in the storm.

As the day went on, Jensa remained in a fixed mood. Desperate to get out, fearful of danger; he was trapt in a whirling pool of questions. As he had finally reached a conclusion, his father stepped into his corridor.

"M' boy, 'ere you are! I've searched this 'ole pit of a palace looking for ya. What you bin' doin'? Not tryin' ter escape again, are ya"? He took a heavy seat on the large bed in the center of the oval room.

"No father. Simply thinking, is all. Do you need me, father?" differentiating in accents, his father spoke from the gibberish of the land, while Jensa spoke the quick, clean language of the English.

"Aye, I did. We'll be avin' a guest in this ere' palace for a few weeks. E arrives at dawn tomorra'." His father attempted to roll himself off of the bed. "I ope' you'll show yer best hospitality." With the last glance to his son, The king was out of the room. His feel pounding heavily against the marble floors. Leaving Jensa time to gather his most precious belongings before this 'guest' arrived.

The sun had lowered itself into the sky. Blues, purples, pinks, and orange filled the canopy above. Kiesha and Iris lay side by side at the waters edge, their clothes draped heavily around them.

"Iris, why must we be trapped in such a cold world? I mean, I have seen another land out there somewhere. I know I have. So why are we here?" Kiesha brought her knees close to her chest, resting her face on them. Iris looked at her with wide eyes.

"Destiny. My father used to tell me that, where we end up, is where out greatest work will be done. And, well, we ended up here. So, this is where our battles will be." Iris had knowledge well beyond her years. Although she was the ripe age of sixteen, her mind weighed heavily on everything. She was a child inside, but never would she show it. He duty was to remain loyal to Kiesha, and be her only friend.

Throwing her head back and laughing, Kiesha replied: "Destiny? Somehow Iris, I don't think my destiny is here. I know there are adventures waiting to be found out there. But with these giant oafs as watchers, I don't see how I'll ever get out." Her eyes narrowed. She could feel the tears flowing inside her, but it was the last thing she would do. Crying was for those who could not handle life.

The girls again, sat in silence. The sun had set completely now. Replaced by a full moon almost close enough to touch. Beginning to fade into her dreams, Kiesha laid down on the soft grass. Her dreams led her to her one safe haven.

_A young girl was running through the tall grasses of the valley. A smile lit up her small face. She laughed as if the world had gone silly, and had no care in the world. Her bare feet were brushing against the grain of the leaves on the ground. A voice called out to her._

_"Kiesha. Kiesha my love. Darling I have come for you. Fear not, I will save you." The voice was male. A voice to heavenly and graceful, her other thoughts were erased. She followed the voice to a clearing._

_A boy, age of seventeen, stood waiting for her. His hair tied back with a black ribbon, his eyes the color of the trees. He had the most wonderful face. His strong chin and soft luscious mouth drew her to him. Only inches away, she could feel the heat of his breath upon her rosy cheeks. Her eyes and his connected, creating a pool of life in that moment. She longed to reach out to him. To feel his hands against hers. To feel the press of his lips. He reached out his hand to her._

_"Come, precious. Festivities await you." His once so friendly smile had turned sinister. She began to shake. Everything around her blurring completely out of sight. And then her eyes met with his again, but they were not the same green eyes. A face of a demon had taken over him._

"Come ere' you ungrateful brat. I think your time wandering around this stupid forest is over." The large hands that had seized her as a child grabbed her once more. She could feel his fingers pressing deeply into her skin. She grimaced in pain, but continued to be strong. These creatures thrived on weakness. She would not give them the opportunity.

The creatures dragged her back to the hut she was to call home. Waiting there was her master, Grekis. He was an ugly man, in his late forties. He has dark hair and not much of is, a smile of no teeth, and eyes that held hate, sin, and lust. For years, he had abused Kiesha in ways she had never been aware of. He was her teacher, as well as her 'father figure'. She hated him more than any creature she had ever met.

"Aye, young Kiesha. Are ya ready to learn?" He had seated himself comfortable on her bed, inviting her to join him. She instead, seated herself on the hard, dirt floor. Her arms crossed firmly against her chest.

"Kiesha, my love, don't be this way. Avent' you gotten used to me ye?" His eyes glared at her with uneasiness.

"Continue with your lesson. The quicker we go, the less time I spend having to look at your face, and the less time you _get_to look at mine." She reached out in front of her to gab her quill and parchment. Grekis watched her carefully. Obsessing over her movements. Every step she took was a whirlpool of new senses, just tingling to touch-

Grekis kept his discipline. Kiesha would, in time, become his. She would realize the many offers he had and fall into his arms with love and desperation. Or so he dreamed.

"Lesson is finished. Goodbye Master Grekis." Kiesha fled quickly out of the hut and to the town where other maidens roamed about. One of which, was Iris.

Through the crowded streets, Kiesha rushed to Iris' side. "How was the lesson?" Iris asked, picking apples from a fruit cart to her right.

"Oh, Grekis was awful. His big black eyes kept staring at me. I swear, he's just as bad as those creatures." Kiesha grabbed a peach from another cart and bit into it. Its juices splashing out. They walked out of the small market place and into the forest. Talking and laughing the whole way.

Today, the normally bright and stunning sky was dark with clouds like monsters banging and shooting overhead. As the girls huddled under the canopy of trees, a hard, unforgiving rain. Siadon was never a land that received much rain, just the usual


End file.
